Das Schwert der Beresaad
Das Schwert der Beresaad ist eine Nebenquest in Dragon Age: Origins. Handlung thumb|150px|Sten Sobald Sten etwas Vertrauen in Euch hat, erzählt er die ganze Geschichte, die ihn hierher und zuletzt in den Käfig geführt hat. Er erzählt, dass er sein Schwert verloren hat; das Schwert, das ausschließlich für ihn gemacht worden war, und ohne das er vom Antaam getötet werden würde, wenn er ohne es heimkehrt. Zum Zeitpunkt, als er es verloren hatte, befand er sich irgendwo am Calenhad-See. Ihr könnt Euch nun bereit erklären, Sten bei der Suche zu helfen. Beim Hafen des Calenhad-Sees hält sich ein Plünderer auf. Ein Gespräch mit ihm offenbart, dass das meiste bereits geplündert worden war und er zu spät herkam. Der Plünderer erklärt, dass ein gewissen Faryn ihm den Tipp gegeben hätte, hier zu plündern. thumb|150px|Farynthumb|150px|Dwyn Ihr findet Faryn im Frostgipfel-Gebirge, nicht weit vom Eingang von Orzammar. Sollte man Sten dabei haben, wird Faryn sehr schnell mit der Information herausrücken, dass er es an einem Zwerg namens Dwyn in Redcliffe verkauft hat. Ohne Sten kann es Euch drei Sovereign kosten, damit Faryn mit der Information herausrückt. Ihr könnt dann aber auch Euer Schweigen gegen über dem ursprünglichem Besitzer für drei Sovereign erkaufen lassen. In jedem Fall wird das Tagebuch (auf dem PC) nicht aktualisiert. Ihr reist anschließend nach Dorf Redcliffe, in der Hoffnung, nun endlich fündig zu werden. Dwyn erklärt, dass er ein Sammler sei und das Schwert tatsächlich hat. Er bewahrt es in einer Truhe auf und übergibt Euch den Schlüssel. Allerdings müsst Ihr ihn dazu evtl. etwas überreden, so ohne weiteres wird er das Schwert nicht herausgeben. Mit dem Schlüssel könnt Ihr die Truhe öffnen und das Schwert an Euch nehmen. Starb Dwyn bereits bei dem Angriff der wandelnden Toten oder habt Ihr ihn bereits zur Verteidigung des Dorfes getötet, findet Ihr seine Leiche in seinem Haus. Auch in diesem Fall findet man den Schlüssel beim Leichnam und kann damit die Truhe öffnen. Zuletzt überreicht man Sten das Schwert als Geschenk, welches er ungläubig entgegennimmt. Er wird das Schwert umgehend anlegen, und ab diesem Zeitpunkt ist es personalisiert: Asala. Ablauf Voraussetzung: Um diese Queste zu erhalten ist ein fortgeschrittener Zuneigungswert bei Sten vonnöten. *Sprecht mit Sten, sobald seine Zuneigung + 30 beträgt und er erzählt Euch, was ihn tatsächlich zu dem Mord der Familie getrieben hat. *Sagt ihm, dass Ihr ihm helfen werdet, sein Schwert wieder zu finden. *Reist zum See Calenhad und stellt den Plünderer zur Rede. *Reist weiter ins Frostgipfel-Gebirge und sucht Faryn auf. Sprecht ihn gemeinsam mit Sten an. Ohne Sten kostet die Information drei Sovereign oder Euer Schweigen bringt Euch drei Sovereign - je nach Gesprächsverlauf. *Begebt Euch anschließend nach Redcliffe und sucht Dwyns Haus. Auch Dwyn ist, sollte er noch leben, wenig geneigt Euch entgegen zu kommen. So wie zuvor, ist es am leichtesten, wenn Sten dabei ist, da er einen dermaßen einschüchternden Eindruck macht, dass jeder freiwillig auspackt. **Hat man Sten nicht dabei, muss man Dwyn überreden bzw. einschüchtern, damit er den Schlüssel rausgibt. **Klappt das nicht, kann man ihm das Schwert um sechs Souvereign abkaufen. **Alternativ kann man ihn töten und den Schlüssel seiner Leiche abnehmen. *Wie auch immer Ihr den Schlüssel letztendlich an Euch gebracht habt, sucht nun die Truhe in Dwyns Haus, öffnet sie mit dem Schlüssel und entnehmt das Schwert. *Übergebt Sten anschließend das Schwert als Geschenk. Im abschließenden Gespräch meint Sten, dass er dem Arishok einen besseren Bericht geben könnte, wenn die Verderbnis vorbei ist. Nimmt man dies an, bleibt Sten ein Begleiter. Rät man ihm hingegen nach Hause zurückzukehren, verlässt Sten die Gruppe des Wächters dauerhaft. Belohnung * 125 XP Anmerkungen * Diese Quest kann nach dem Landthing nicht mehr abgeschlossen werden. * Stens Schwert zu verkaufen hat keinerlei Konsequenzen. Es wird weder das Verhalten oder die Dialoge von Sten beeinflusst. Wissenswertes * Hat man ihm das Schwert zurückgegeben, kommt es zu einer von zwei Situationen, in denen man Sten lächeln sieht. Die andere ergibt sich während der Schlacht um Denerim, wenn er das Kommando über die Verteidiger am Stadttor erhält. en:The Sword of the Beresaad Kategorie:Gefährtenquests (Origins)